Diabetes educational material is typically written for patients who read at or above a 6th grade reading level. The purpose of this study is to test the effectiveness of "no literacy" diabetes educational material developed for patients who read at or below fifth grade level. Using a quasi-experimental design. A provider-generated population of 50 subjects with diabetes are randomly assigned to an experimental or control group.